girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MTEU03
"Stop, in the name of love" (Italian: Fermati, in nome dell'amore') is the third episode of the first season of Miracle Tunes! Synopsis New place to live and new school with many new friends as well as some familiar faces await Julie. It is also the day of Miracle2’s first ever recording as a band together! But when the Doku Doku Dan target the children’s safety and their duty as Miracle Tunes calls, will the girls make it in time? ' Story ' '''Julie, her family and Matilda are gathered outside the Summers family residence, with Matilda explaining how Julie will be closer to the recording studio and the three girls will make a better team living together. Mrs. Summers says that this has always been Julie’s dream and they want the best for her but she’s used having her daughter close to her and she misses her even when she goes camping. Matilda assures that Julie will be in the best hands with them and that her new school is “one of the best”, where they’ll closely monitor her progress. “This sounds exhausting!” protests Julie, causing laughter with Matilda telling her not to worry as there will be time for fun and games. Julie asks if there will also be time for food but gets no answer. Matilda says it’s time to leave and that they can visit her whenever they want as Julie hugs with her family for goodbye, saying she’ll miss them, along with her mother’s chicken nuggets, meatballs, cake with 5 chocolates, then Matilda tells her it’s time before she can name any more dishes. Mrs. Summers says she’ll miss her too, Mr. Summers that he is very proud while her little brother, Sammy, asks if he can take her room to which Julie replies that if he steps foot in her room “I will crush you!”, then they all wave goodbye. Poppun, acting as an alarm clock, tells Julie she has to wake up as it is the first day at her new school and she wouldn’t want to be late for breakfast. Julie wants to sleep for “5 more minutes!” but when she processes that Poppun said breakfast, she immediately gets up. Exiting the bedroom of what appears to be the apartment where the girls now live, she says good morning to Emily and Jasmine who are already sitting at the table and having breakfast. As Julie sits down and apologizes for sleeping a bit longer, a woman in maid uniform walks in, welcoming Julie with a “Good morning, doll!” Julie returns the greeting by calling her “weird lady”; Emily tries to defend her saying she’s not weird but the woman replies “Of course I’m weird. Weird is good. Let’s be weird.” making Emily concede that she’s indeed a bit weird and introduces her as Patricia (Beatriz Justamente), who will be taking care of the girls there. Patricia says she’ll be their guardian angel and asks Julie if there’s anything she wants to know about her. Julie in turn asks how well does she cook causing Emily and Jasmine to giggle and Patricia tells her to see for herself, placing the dishes she was carrying on the table next to Julie, much to her excitement. Jasmine lets out a spoiler warning, saying she’s very, very good. Matilda walks in and Patricia asks if she wants a pancake. Matilda says she has a full day, having to plan out the girls’ schedule. She then tells Julie she should already be dressed for school, to which Julie protests as she hasn’t even started eating yet. Julie wonders how Emily and Jasmine can be up and ready so quickly; Emily says that, with her father away most of the time, she has learned to be responsible on her own. Jasmine asks about her mother and Emily lets out a sad “I lost her”, frowning. Matilda comforts her and says Emily’s mother was an excellent pianist and “out-of-this-world” while her father is an orchestra conductor. Patricia says that’s why Emily has such talent; and discipline, Matilda adds. Jasmine says she has been away from her parents ever since she started studying dance as well and she greatly misses them but Matilda comforts her, saying surely they miss her too but they are glad that she is fulfilling her dreams. The time comes to start the day; Emily and Jasmine get going while Julie asks if Patricia can pack what food was left in her school bag while she gets ready; Patricia happily agrees. The girls rush to the school as the bell rings. Julie says she has never been to school this early. Jasmine is puzzled at that, saying they have only 2 minutes before the start to which Julie replies “2 whole minutes!” Emily says they all better hurry and get to class and the girls split. In the classroom, the math teacher presents Julie not only as the new classmate but also as winner of the audition and new member of Miracle2. One of the boys, Rudolph (Max Garcia) is very happy to hear that and gives her a warm welcome, which makes her smile. The boy who sits next to him, Jonah (Alex Gil) wonders what’s the big idea, it’s “just a girl band”. Rudolph says it’s not just a girl band but “''Emily’s new band” revealing his themed notebook with a picture of Emily and the words “I love Emily” with a heart. The teacher prompts the class to make Julie feel welcome with applause and they all do, except Jonah. One girl, Irina (Giulia Ronchi) folds a piece of paper into a ball and throws it at Jonah, telling him to not be mean. After an “Oh, well” Jonah reluctantly claps. Julie finds an empty seat next to Marta, which pleasantly surprises her, with Marta saying she’s really glad they’ll get to be classmates and asks if the third Miracle2 actually goes to this school as well. Julie confirms it, saying her name is Jasmine, it’s her first day here and she’s really cool. Jonah, his desk being exactly in front of Julie’s, makes fun of that last part and Julie asks who he is. Marta does the introduction and tells her “he’s not as bad as he looks” Irina then introduces herself and tells Julie to just not pay attention to him. Julie then tells Jonah she’ll give him a free ticket to see Miracle2 if he smiles; Jonah, caught off guard by Julie’s sweet personality, says “Really?” smiling but then turns back to his desk saying “I mean, who cares” making Julie and Marta giggle. After school, Julie finds Emily and Jasmine who are signing autographs, asking Jasmine how was her first day, both saying they really enjoyed it. Julie then asks Emily if she can sign one for Rudolph, a boy in her class who “adores you!” Emily says “Of course” happy to do so. A boy comes near and. Julie tells him he’s going to have to wait his turn, but Jasmine tells her she thinks he wants her autograph, not Emily’s. Julie asks if he really wants her autograph and when the boy nods, she is very excited and happy to sign her first autograph, hugging Jasmine Matilda then shouts at the girls, telling them they have rehearsal and afterwards recording at the studio today and they go towards Raspberry Music’s mini-van Matilda came to pick them up with. A crossing guard helps the children cross the street, being very kind. She berates a driver for almost violating a “STOP” sign, which could endanger the children. Jessica appears, dressed as an officer herself, asking her if she has permission to do what she is doing. The guard asks her who she is but Jessica tells her she makes the children feel safe; when they feel safe, they’re happy and when they’re happy they sing. The guard asks “So what?” and Jessica says “My boss hates that; and I love my boss” places something in the guard’s hand and leaves. The guard checks her palm and it turns out to be the Negative Jewel “Hinderer” and she becomes infected by it. She then prevents the children, among them Marta, Rudolph, Jonah and Irina from crossing over, essentially trapping them to the sidewalk. Marta says there are no cars and she has to get home, but the guard orders them to stay where they are. Jessica laughs, watching behind a tree, as this will greatly please her master. Leonardo is having another session with the girls at Raspberry; Jasmine asks why do they have to wear sunglasses and Leonardo says that every star has to know how to go unnoticed. Julie says that they are not this famous; Leonardo smiles and says “Not yet”. Matilda walks in and at that moment, the mirror hums. Matilda grabs Leonardo saying they have to talk and that it’s urgent when he protests that he has work to do. She whispers to him that she didn’t want to say that in front of the girls but the jean he’s wearing doesn’t match his shirt and what will his followers say; Leonardo skeptically lets out a “You think so?” As they exit the room, the Goddess appears in the mirror, telling the girls she’s picking up some negativity coming from their school. When Jasmine asks what will happen with the recording they were about to do at this time, the Goddess replies that their duty as Miracle Tunes comes first. Emily says “Of course, Goddess” and the girls rush outside. The girls arrive at the scene, with Poppun giving directions. Emily recognizes Marta among the kids and Julie says she knows everyone as they’re from her class. The crossing guard still keeps them on the sidewalk, telling them nobody’s going home today. Julie scans with her Pod and confirms that the guard is the source of negativity. She then notices the girls and goes toward them. Julie says they need to stop her before she infects the others with negativity; Emily gives the signal and the girls transform. The infected guard tries to attack the girls but they split up and avoid her. She then tries one last ditch effort against Emily but the Miracle Tunes’ leader easily dodges. The girls unite again and Emily gives the signal to launch their attack. The victim and the Negative Jewel are purified. Julie picks it up and tunes it with her Pod, revealing it to be the Samba Jewel. Free from the negativity, the guard resumes her duties and guides the children safely across the street, back to their homes. Jasmine says if they hurry, they will be back in time for the recording and the girls rush off. Jessica, still hiding behind the tree, lets out “I hate those girls” in frustration before leaving. The girls then sing in the recording studio. Robi tells Matilda that the girls are indeed wonderful and he knew they were stars from the first moment; she nods, smiling. At the end, they applaud the girls and Harmonic Energy is seen flowing inside a Pod. In their bedroom, Julie tells Emily she looks happier than usual. Emily says it is thanks to her and Jasmine; it’s great that she doesn’t have to be alone anymore. The girls celebrate as they managed to refill the harmony reserves and retrieve one more Music Jewel, all in a day’s work, with Rocky, Poppun and Benji congratulating and cheering them on. Emily proposes a toast to today’s victory and all those that will come. Matilda comes in and mildly scolds the girls, saying they should be sleeping as tomorrow is going to be a very full day; Emily responsibly takes the blame and apologizes. Matilda tells her to not be sorry and that they make sure that they take everything they need for school tomorrow and brush their teeth. Julie says she’s starting to feel this place as her home which makes Matilda spread her arms, inviting her for a hug and Julie runs and hugs her. Afterwards, she asks Matilda if she knows how to make a “cake with 5 chocolates” causing laughter. Major Events * Julie moves out from her home to an apartment owned by Raspberry Music, together with Emily and Jasmine. * Julie and Jasmine meet Patricia. * Emily’s mother is revealed to be deceased and her father an orchestra conductor who is away most of the time. * Julie and Jasmine have the first day in their new school, New Bayside Secondary School. * Julie goes to the same class with Marta. * Julie meets Rudolph, Jonah and Irina who go to the same class. * Jessica infects the school’s crossing guard with the Negative Jewel “Hinderer”. * Miracle Tunes purify and recover the Samba Jewel. * Miracle2 perform their first recording in the studio. Characters Miracle2 (Miracle Miracle) * Julie Summers * Emily Taylor * Jasmine Kingdom of Music * Goddess of Music * Poppun * Rocky * Benji Raspberry Music * Matilda * Leonardo * Robi * Patricia (debut) World of Darkness Doku Doku Dan * Jessica Others * Mr. Summers (debut) * Mrs. Summers * Sammy Summers * Mr. Sebastian (debut) * Rudolph (debut) * Jonah (debut) * Irina (debut) * Crossing guard (debut) Trivia * It is implied from their interactions that Emily and Patricia already know each other. * The school bags of the girls are shaped like their respective partner’s head; Emily’s resembles Rocky, Julie’s Poppun and Jasmine’s Benji. * Matilda’s “out-of-this-world” comment regarding Emily’s mother could be taken as another hint to Emily’s connection with the Kingdom of Music and the Goddess, assuming Matilda knows the truth. * The name of the school can briefly be seen on a sign above when the girls quickly rush inside with the bell ringing. * There are many children on the scene when the girls arrive to fight the infected victim, including Marta, Rudolph, Irina and Jonah, all of whom could see them transform into Miracle Tunes. The girls always try to avoid transforming in front of anyone who could learn their secret unless they have no choice. However, once the fight is over, the sidewalk is shown completely empty and only a couple kids arrive and cross over. It is possible that the others left while the girls distracted the guard before they could see them transform. * Jessica should also have seen the girls transform as she was there the whole time, hiding behind a tree and watching but she won’t discover the girls’ secret until much later. * Jessica is the only one of the antagonists present in this episode, making it (excluding some clip show episodes) the one with the least amount of screen time for the villains. * In this episode, the girls once again say “My name is…” instead of the usual “I am…” when calling out their name to transform. * Live Start call: Julie * Harmonic Energy is seen flowing into a Pod when the girls finish singing in the recording studio even though only Robi, Matilda and the console operator are present besides them, with the girls later saying that the reserves are back to full. This contradicts the events of the first episode, where Emily was unable to gather enough Energy performing solo in a sold out stage applauding her. It is probably meant to emphasize that, together as three, it is much easier for them to gather Energy, as Emily implies later. Category:Miracle Tunes EU Episodes